goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane escape from Italy/Grounded for Infinity
Cast * Ivy as Tsunoda, Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Katsumi Tachibana and Kikko Hayashida * Kimberly as Retsuko, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata * Jennifer as Fenneko * Brian as Torippii Sorano * Amy as Joyce * Kayla as Jane * Julie as Sophie the Otter Transcript Part 1: Joyce and Jane escape from Italy *Wish You a Merry Christmas (Jazz Classic) is playing in the background. *Animations presents *Shimajirō and Friends Show Cartoon *and Jane escape from Italy/Grounded for Infinity." *(December 29, 2017) *- Demon Lair begins to play as Joyce and Jane have their mischievous looks on their faces as they began running through the streets of Rome, Italy to get to the Rome Capital International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(14 hours and 5 minutes later) *Joyce: Yes, we’re finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Home sweet home! *Jane: Goodbye, Italy! *(Cut to: Walmart) *Store Manager: Welcome to Walmart. How can I help you? *Joyce: Can we buy Barbie and the Nutcracker on DVD? *Store Manager: Sure. That will be $5. *Jane: Here's $5. *Store Manager: Here you go. Have a nice day. *Jane: Thank you. *(Cut to: Joyce and Jane’s house) *Joyce: Home sweet home! *Jane: Now that we have Barbie and the Nutcracker on DVD, we are going to watch it right now. *hour and 20 minutes later *Joyce: That was a good movie. It's way better than The Lion King and Shimajirō! *Jane: I know, Joyce. Since our parents are still at work, we are going to see My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) at the theaters. *and Jane left their house to see My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida appear and became shocked when they saw the Barbie in the Nutcracker DVD that Joyce and Jane bought and became angry. *Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Joyce and Jane escaped from Italy and bought Barbie and the Nutcracker on DVD. That's it! *Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling their parents about this! *(99 minutes later) *Shimajirō Shimano: We know Joyce and Jane escaped from Italy and bought Barbie and the Nutcracker on DVD! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Don't worry, Shimajirō Shimano. My wife and I will beat Joyce and Jane's asses when they get home! *and Jane walk in and are shocked when they are confronted by their parents and Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida. *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends called us on the phone! *Marurin Sasaki: And what else did you two idiots do after that?! *Joyce: Um! (X40) *Jane: Um! (X41) *Jane: We saw My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas! *Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida became shocked and furious at Joyce and Jane as the screen turned red and started shaking with flames erupting. *Shimajirō Shimano: (does a lion roar) to Scary Voice 5000% louder OH!!!!! (X100) OH MY BLOODY GOD JOYCE AND JANE!!!!!!! HOW BLOODY DARE YOU TWO IDIOTS SEE MY LITTLE PONY: THE MOVIE (2017) AT THE GOANIMATE OMEGA CINEMAS!!!!! YOU TWO KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY AND DO DISNEY PRINCESS OR BARBIE STUFF AT ALL!!!! NOW YOU TWO MADE ME ROAR LIKE A RAGING TIGER!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!! *screen stops shaking and returns to normal. *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Joyce and Jane! You two are grounded, grounded grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for infinity!! *Joyce and Jane's Mom: Now it's about time to give you both punishments! *Shimajirō Shimano: 1st, spankings! *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara began to spank Joyce and Jane. This action is censored *Nyakkii Momoyama: Next, slappings! *Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima began slapping Joyce and Jane across their faces. This action is censored. *Kikko Hayashida: Next, ass beatings! *Hayashida and Akio Toriyama give Joyce and Jane very painful ass beatings with stainless steal baseball bats. This action is censored. *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, whack you both with bats! *Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka whack Joyce and Jane with stainless steel baseball bats as this action is censored. *Marurin Sasaki: Next, punches in the face! *Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi began punching Joyce and Jane in the face. This action is censored. *Ramurin Makiba: And finally, putting nappies on both of you! *Joyce: Oh no! *Jane: Not nappies! *Makiba and Takeshi Ishida put nappies on Joyce and Jane as the action is censored. *Joyce: Ouch! That hurts! *Jane: It's throbbing us! *Shimajirō Shimano: There! Now your nappies are on! *Mimirin Midorihara: You two will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Joyce: We wish you were all dead! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane, how dare you two try to wish us dead?! *Joyce and Jane's Mom: Now we're calling the visitors on you! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors Punish Joyce and Jane/Joyce and Jane Get Turned Into Babies/Joyce and Jane Get Squashed by Annabelle Dawson *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Whoa! Joyce and Jane! You have lots and lots visitors who want to see you two! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We can't believe you two escaped from Italy! *Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger. I'm very furious at you both for escaping from Italy! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. You two are far worse than Warren Cook for getting more Disney Princess stuffs! *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000. You two will like Shimajirō! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. You two are far worse than Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Tobias James, Warren Cook, Pablo and Tyrone! *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will let my son's Munk and Mambo come and beat you two up! *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *TheJojuan4444: I’m TheJojuan4444. You two are far worse than Carrie for eacaping from Italy! *Alex Kimble: I’m Alex Kimble. You two should be ashamed of yourselves for escaping from Italy! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I'm very furious at the two of you for escaping from Italy! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. You two are far worse and idiotic than Carrie for escaping from Italy!! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. If you both steal my Disney Princess stuff, I will get Mufasa to beat you two up! *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! If you hire Tobias James to beat me up, I will get Mufasa to atyack you both! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You two are still far worse than Kaiser Greedy for escaping from Italy! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. All of your Justin Bieber stuffs will be drowned and you both will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *AsherComedian2001: I'm AsherComedian2001. You two are far worse than Theory T for escaping from Italy! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you two for escaping from Italy! *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. You two were supposed to stay in Italy for your punishments for tickling my mom's feet, but no! You two idiots disobeyed us!! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. Don't even think about tickling my feet because my husband and his sister, Natsumi will give you both punches in the face! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. If you both ever call me a crybaby during The Lion King, Akio Toriyama and his sister Yuka will beat you both up with stainless steel baseball bats! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You two will forget your memories all about Justin Bieber, Barbie and Disney Princess! *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma! All of your Disney Princess stuffs will be donated to the female Challenge Island Kindergartners and you'll never get it back ever again! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. If you two dare call me any bad names, you two will get even worse! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, Lucina is going to beat you both up with a dagger! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you two kick me down the stairs, Marurin Sasaki will severely attack you two with her very loud crying just like Mimirin Midorihara does! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You both better not call me a crybaby because if you two do, Mitsuo Kawashima will get Microsoft Sam to kill you both with his AK-47 gun! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I agree with my girlfriend! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. When are you girls going to stop watching Disney Princess movies, Barbie and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you both were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make grounded videos out of you both!! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two better not annoy with Justin Bieber's Baby or call me any bad names because if you two do, I will severely hurt you two with my biting! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. I agree with my future husband! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Don't even about stealing my Mitsubishi Eclipse because of you two do, I will call the cops on you both and charge you two with mutiny! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. All of your Justin Bieber stuff will be demolished and your Disney Princess stuffs will be donated to the female Challenge Island kindergartners once and for all! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. This is totally your own bloody faults for tickling Renge Midorihara's feet and getting sent to Italy! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. You two better not tickle my feet be cause Monta Kimura will give you both a concussion time if you two do that! *Retsuko: I;m Retsuko. You two will like my show no matter what! *Fenneko: *Tsunoda: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter along with my tacos and IWAY cookies or beating up Kirinta Kusano because I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady or beat up Kento Koshiba, I will kill you two with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you both will be in severe dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two mess with me, I will beat you two up! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the Lion Guard on you both and if you two fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you both dare call me fatso, I will throw you two across the room! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! If you two beat up Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I will let the Giant Mouse of Minsk attack you both! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate the two of you and I hate your videos! *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. I very, very mad about you two escaping from Italy! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans and I strongly mean it or else Shauna and I will beat you two up! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. You two will not come to my 18th birthday party on January 27th, 2018 because if you do, I will get the Maple Town characters to attack you two! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. If you two kidnap Patty Rabbit and tickle her feet no reason, Bobby Beat will call the Elite Guards from Jak 2 to arrest the two of you! *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girls I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Joyce and Jane! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. If you two go to Arendelle without permission, Anna and I will give you two several hard punches in the face! *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you two kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you both and I will throw you two in jail in Zootopia until you both starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for escaping for Italy! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you two keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs and Disney Princess movies on DVD and Blu-ray, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting Disney Princess and My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan for escaping from Italy! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You girls are nothing but complete savages for escaping from Italy! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girls! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You girls will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: I’m My Melody. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! I can't believe that you two escaped from Italy after you two tickled Renge Midorihara's feet for no reason! *Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. If you two beat up my 9 year old cousin Marurin, Christina and I will beat you up! *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Queen Lanolin: I’m Queen Lanolin. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Azura: I'm Azura. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi! *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. *Louis: I'm Louis *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! *Kimee: I'm Kimee. *Shaun: I'm Shaun. *Curtis: I'm Curtis. *Karla: I'm Karla. *Jenn: And I'm Jenn and we're Hi-5. *SpongeBob Squarepants: I’m SpongeBob Squarepants. *Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. *Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. We're going to beat you up with daggers! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. *Foo: I'm Foo. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. *Custard: I'm Custard. *B.B Jammies: Me B.B Jammies. *Jazzi: We're the Save-Ums. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. *Joyce: HERE WE GO AGAIN! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! *Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you say that! That is your 2nd strike! One more, and I’ll turn you girls into babies and you both will get squashed by Annabelle Dawson. *Shimajirō Shimano: The only things you girls will have are healthy foods like fruits, vegetables, water and milk! *Joyce: No! We hate those healthy foods. *Mimirin Midorihara: Sorry Joyce and Jane. You girls have to eat those healthy foods and that's final. *Kento Koshiba: You girls will eat baby food, play with Disney Junior, PBS Kids and Shimajirō toys, read Disney Junior, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and Shimajirō books, go to Shimajirō concerts and live events and watch all four of Shimajirō's shows along with Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and Cbeebies shows! Why?! Because you two look like big god d*** babies! Also, Flame Mammoth will use fire wave on your underwear and Spark Mandrill will use electric spark to destroy the toilet! *Asako Kageyama: I agree with my boyfriend and future husband. You girls will also be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Monta Kimura: And you girls will watch baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Jungle Junction, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Between the Lions, Max & Ruby, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Boohbah, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Franklin, Little Bear, Play with Me Sesame, Miffy & Friends, Puzzle Place, Pingu, Waybuloo, Caillou, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Make Way for Noddy, It's A Big Big World, Baby Einstein, Dragon Tales, I-Spy, A Little Curious, Timothy Goes to School, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, In the Night Garden, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Super WHY!, Sid the Science Kid, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fishtronaut, Shane's Kindergarten Countdown, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Wimzie's House, Zoboomafoo, Fifi & the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Baby Genius, PAW Patrol, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Doc McStuffins, Sarah & Duck, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas the Tank Engine, LeapFrog, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Curious George, Go, Diego, Go!, The Wiggles, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, Shanna's Show, 3rd & Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Higglytown Heroes, Shimmer and Shine, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, Rubbadubbers, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Balamory, and other baby shows! *Jazzi: As well as my show which is The Save-Ums, followed by Hi-5 and all four of Shimajirō's shows and all five of his theatrical movies! *Yasuko Minamoto: You girls will listen to music such as The Lion King soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: I agree with everyone. Now start watching these baby shows or you’ll be grounded for Double Infinity. *Joyce: Back off you all! *Jane: I wish you were all dead! *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you tell us to back off and wish we were dead. You both have just got your 3rd strike! Now I am going to turn you girls into babies! *and Jane’s Dad turns Joyce and Jane into babies. The action in censored *Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Now you’re babies! And you girls will stay like babies for the rest of your lives! Now Annabelle Dawson is going to squash you two. Annabelle, squash them! *Dawson appears *Annabelle: Prepare to be squashed! *Rotten then appears and hides Annabelle squishing Baby Joyce and Jane *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Longest Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:The Save-Ums Show